According to Robert T. Maleeny and William F. Palmer, Environmental Odor Control, Soap/Cosmetics/Chemical Specialties for January 1991, pp. 28–31, malodors are usually caused by chemicals that are perceived at very low concentrations. Although malodors may not be dangerous to health at low levels, they can affect one's enjoyment of the environment. Maleeny and Palmer disclose that the perfumers of ancient Egypt and Medieval Europe practised masking by deodorizing through the use of perfumes, colognes and sachets. Presently, mild to moderate foot odor is commercially treated with an array of currently marketed products. However, a need exists for a deodorant product which is also effective in the treatment of moderate to severe foot odor. It would also be desirable to provide a deodorant for treating a spectrum of foot and shoe odors, including moderate to severe foot odor.